A transmission system of this kind is disclosed, for example, in the patent DE 197 33 546 C1. In that publication it is proposed to construct at least one gear module as an angular gear, which can be combined with a plurality of drive modules. The angular gear module is specified as a crown gear, the crown wheel of which is adapted to engage each of the output pinions of a drive motor. However, if it is desired to encompass very large ranges of transmission ratios, with the known transmission modules several gear housings must be provided, because crown gears customarily allow transmission ratios to vary merely within a range of about 1-6. The additional transmission stages (with spur wheels) proposed in that publication also allow only limited variation within a single housing.
Another modular transmission system is known from the patent EP 0 557 961 B1. As input stage an axially offset angular gear is proposed, specifically a bevel gear, and as the subsequent additional transmission stages cylindrical gears are shown. The problem area associated with this system corresponds to that described above. In particular, it is also impossible here to cover a very large range of transmission ratios.